


A Bedtime Story

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Comedy, Cute, Gen, Heartwarming, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Pop reads Cub a bedtime story that happens to have two certain fox and raccoon girls. Apparently those girls have their own set of child-friendly stories.





	A Bedtime Story

One evening, at about seven PM, Cub was in his room, moving one of his train toys here and there. When he least expected it, Pop came into the room.

"Okay, Cub," said Pop, causing Cub to look up at him. "Bedtime's in ten minutes."

"Alweady?" Cub asked. He sounded like he couldn't believe it.

"I'm afraid so, son. But it's okay, because you still have some time to do whatever you want. In the meantime, I'll be right back."

Pop made his way out of the bedroom. Cub looked back down at his train toy, and then stood up. He picked it up and brought it to his toy chest, then opened it to put it away. He then looked over at the little tablet that was on the play table, a few inches away. Cub went over to it, then turned it on. He opened up YouTube with a single tap to the screen, and then tapped one of the videos in the Recommended. It was a video called, "Cute new cat meows on the street and asks for food."

Cub found himself watching the entire video. He couldn't help it, the cat was just so cute and pretty. Her meow sounded positively adorable, too.

Just as Cub finished, Pop came back into the room. Cub pressed one of the buttons on the tablet, causing the screen to turn off.

"Alright, Cub, time for bed." Pop went over to Cub and picked him up gently. He brought him over to the bookshelf. "Would you like me to read you a night-night story?"

"Yes, pwease," said Cub.

Pop looked through the bookshelf for a few seconds, and then pulled out a book that Cub didn't know they had. It was called, "Kouka and Bibi: We're Not the Same."

"Hey, Pop?" Cub asked. "Who are these girls on the book?"

"Their names are Kouka and Bibi, son," said Pop. "You haven't seen them before, have you?"

Cub thought for a minute, then said, "No."

"That's okay. There's always something we haven't seen. Now, let's read this, shall we?"

Pop brought Cub over to the bed and sat down on it. He then placed Cub next to him, opened the book and began to read.

"These are Kouka and Bibi." Over these words were a picture of Kouka and Bibi, both looking happy. Cub waved to them a little.

"Hi, Kouka and Bibi!" Not long after he'd greeted them, however, Cub looked up at Pop. "How do you say the first one's name? Koo-ka, or Koh-ka?"

"I'm going to go with Koh-ka. I'm not sure if it's right, but I think it sounds a bit better," Pop said. He went to read the next page, the one right next to the first one.

"Kouka is a fox." These words were placed over the fox girl. The next four words, "Bibi is a raccoon," were underneath the pink raccoon girl that was to the left of her.

Pop turned the page. The left page showed Kouka and Bibi holding hands and smiling at each other.

"Kouka and Bibi are friends. They do everything together."

The right page, on the other hand, had four different pictures of the two doing things.

The first picture, on the upper left, had Kouka and Bibi walking through a field. The words above them read, "They go for walks together," just like that.

The second picture, on the upper right, had Kouka and Bibi playing a game of checkers. Bibi had the black pieces, while Kouka had the red pieces. The words above them read, "play games together," just like that.

The third picture, on the lower left, had Kouka and Bibi eating some sandwiches at a table. The words under them read, "and eat meals together," just like that.

The four and last picture, on the lower right, had Kouka and Bibi talking with speech bubbles around them. These speech bubbles didn't have words, however; they had objects. There were two speech bubbles around Kouka; one had a flower inside of it, and one had a musical note inside of it. There were also two speech bubbles around Bibi; one had a book inside of it, and one had a pair of glasses inside of it.

"And they talk about all sorts of things," the words above them read.

Pop turned the page. The page on the left showed Kouka and Bibi, both thinking with a thought bubble over them. Kouka's thought bubble had an orange question mark inside, while Bibi's thought bubble had a pink question mark inside.

"But Kouka and Bibi don't always have the same ideas on what to do or what they want." were the words above Kouka and Bibi.

The next page was just about the same image, except Kouka and Bibi's eyes were a bit wide. Instead of two small thought bubbles, they now shared one big thought bubble that was above them. In this thought bubble was a small image of Kouka's head and a small image of Bibi's head. And in between them was an equal sign, which had a red line through it. A "not equal" sign.

"But that's okay, because they're not the same," the words below them said.

Pop turned the page. On the left page, Kouka and Bibi were thinking again, with thought bubbles over them. They were in different poses, than the ones on the previous pages, but Cub could tell what they were thinking. Kouka's thought bubble had some clothes inside of it, clothes that resembled what Bibi was wearing. Bibi's thought bubble had clothes inside of it, too, but they resembled what Kouka was wearing.

"Sometimes, Kouka wants to know what it would be like to wear what Bibi wears," the words above them read. The words below them, on the other hand, read, "And sometimes, Bibi wants to know what it would be like to wear what Kouka wears."

The page on the right showed two pictures. The one on the top was of Kouka and Bibi wearing each other's clothes. Kouka was wearing a magenta jacket with a black undershirt, pale pink pants and black slipons, while Bibi was wearing a white shirt, orange pants and orange sandals. But they were looking at each other with their thinking poses from earlier; they probably weren't sure they liked this trade-off.

"So they put on each other's clothes and wear them for a while," the words above them said.

The picture underneath this one, however, had Kouka and Bibi wearing their regular clothes again. Their happy expressions had returned.

"But at the end of the day, they would rather wear what they wear every other day," the words above them said.

Pop turned the page. The page on the left showed Kouka and Bibi on the sidewalk on a street. Over her head, Kouka had a thought bubble that contained a sandwich, and she was smiling over it. Over Bibi's head, on the other hand, was a thought bubble that contained an ice cream cone, and she was smiling over that.

"One day, Kouka wanted to buy a sandwich for lunch," the words over them read. The words under them continued, "but Bibi wanted to buy some ice cream for lunch."

The page on the right showed them at some sort of restaurant. They were sitting at the counter, with Kouka holding a bitten sandwich in her hands and chewing on it. Bibi was next to her, licking some strawberry ice cream that she held in a cone that she had in her hands.

"But there was a place where they could get both, so they went there," the words over them read.

Pop turned the page. Kouka was holding a yellow flying disc in her hand and showing it to Bibi. Bibi was looking at her in slight confusion, however. There was a thought bubble over Kouka's head, and it displayed a picture of the flying disc as well as a little icon of a park. There was a thought bubble over Bibi's head as well, but it displayed a picture of a sea shell as well as a little icon of a beach.

"And a few days ago, Kouka wanted to play catch at the park," the words above them read. The words below them continued, "but Bibi wanted to look for sea shells at the beach."

The page on the right showed two pictures. Kouka and Bibi were at the park, and Kouka had thrown her flying disc. Bibi was jumping up to catch it.

"But they went to the park first to play catch," the words above them read.

The picture below them showed Kouka and Bibi at the beach. Kouka was picking up a pink sea shell from the shore, while Bibi was holding a few clam shells and small conch shells in her hands.

"And then went to the beach to look for sea shells," the words below them read, continuing from the page on the left.

Pop turned the page. Kouka and Bibi were holding hands once again, smiling at one another.

"But the thing is, it makes sense that Kouka and Bibi aren't the same," the words above them said. The words below them continued, "If you want to do something that's not the same as your friend, that's okay. No two people or animals are quite the same."

The right page was the same as the left, but Kouka and Bibi were now looking right at the reader.

"That's just how we are," the words above them read. The words below them read, "Don't you think so, Kouka and Bibi?"

Pop turned the page to the last page in the book, which showed nothing more than Kouka and Bibi nodding in agreement.

The final words were placed underneath them: "That's what I thought!"

Pop then closed the book.

"That was a good stowy, Pop," said Cub. "Thank you."

Pop put down the book on the end table. "I'm glad you liked it, son. To be fair, those girls are quite cute."

He then stood up as Cub crawled over to where his blanket and pillow were. He crawled into bed, and Pop tucked him in.

"Oh, and Pop?" Cub asked.

"Yes?"

"I like Kouka and Bibi," said Cub. "I hope I get to see them again soon."

Pop chuckled. "So do I. Good night, son, I love you."

He kissed Cub's forehead, and then walked away from the bed.

"I love you, too. Good night, Pop," Cub replied.

Pop went over to the light switch and turned it off, filling the room with darkness, before he made his way out of the room. He closed the door, but left the hall light on for Cub. Cub rubbed one of his eyes gently as he lay in his bed, but soon his eyelids fell shut. Before long, he could feel the crickets chirping outside.


End file.
